1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a focus unit fastening device for a projector, and particularly, to such a focus unit fastening device in which a plurality of fastening portions for coupling a focus unit to the projector in such a manner as to push and insert the focus unit into the projector, are formed integrally with a main body housing and the focus unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a “projector” refers to a device that forms an image on a display device, passes light generated from a light source through the display device, and projects the passed light onto an external screen, thereby showing the image on the screen.
Recently, the projector has been miniaturized for mounting and use on a portable terminal.
A portable terminal equipped with a projector is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-810260 granted on Feb. 27, 2008 and titled “Portable Terminal with Projector”, and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-735422 granted on Jun. 27, 2007 and titled “Image Offset Controlling Apparatus for Liquid Crystal Display Projector and Mobile Phone Therewith”, both of which are assigned to the present assignee and are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 1, a miniaturized projector 1 includes a main body 2, an image projecting window 3 provided on a side of the main body 2, a lens assembly 4 installed in a position corresponding to the window 3, and a focus unit 7 provided on another side of the main body 2 to adjust the focus of a screen by the lens assembly 4.
The focus unit 7 is engaged to the main body 2 of the projector 1 by using a plurality of screws 5.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of screws 5 is required to engage the focus unit 7 to the main body 2 of the projector 1. An engaging area 8 for the plurality of screws 5 must be provided on the main body 2 of the projector 1, thereby increasing the width of the focus unit 7, the screw-engaging space of the projector 1, the overall size and thickness of the projector, and the number of parts and thus the manufacturing cost of the product. Moreover, the value of the product is decreased due to an increase in the number of assembly processes required to make the product.
The engaging area 8 formed by injection on the main body 2 of the projector 1 and an injection-molded portion of the projector 1 may be easily damaged by impact generated due to droppage of the projector 1.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for engaging a focus unit to a projector by pushing and inserting the focus unit into the projector, instead of by using a plurality of screws.